3 AM
by ARMV7
Summary: Max knew what to expect when she got a call from Chloe at three in the morning; probably something to do with the police. But she didn't expect the odd reason as to why her girlfriend had almost got arrested. [Yet another prompt][More Pricefield!]


_**Another prompt, whoo!**_

_Bzzt bzzt bzzt._

Max clamored up, lifting her face from the small drool spot on her desk. She twisted her head, blowing her bangs away and eyeing the obnoxiously loud phone close by. She glanced around and realized she had fallen asleep at her dorm room desk again, the Netflix splash-screen was evident enough as to why.

_Bzzt bzzt bzzt._ The device continued to drawl. The photographer gritted her teeth and yanked at the device. First thing she eyed on the screen was the time, "Three-fifteen... in the morning...?" Her bloodshot eyes traced down the screen, a small thumbnail of Chloe with 'answer' and an enticing 'reject' key below it.

Max immediately knew what was going on.

_'What did she do now...?'_

With some hesitation, Max tapped answer. She put the phone on speaker because she was too tired and lazy to raise the thing to her ear.

"Chloe... it's three in the-"

"Max, Max! Thank god you answered, I need your help, hella bad." Chloe's nervous voice came out a little too loud for Max's taste.

Max heaved a tired sigh. Dating Chloe had its benefits, sure. But lately she humored the punk's habits of late-night outings; filled with laughs and possibly recreational drinking. She was still recuperating from last night's 'fun', and dreading whatever mess Chloe had gotten into this time.

"What's wrong..." Max spoke, voice empty of enthusiasm.

"Well..." Chloe paused, possibly looking for the right words, "I may or may not've-"

"Where are you...?" Max interrupted, wanting to get this over. She literally heard the eye-roll on the other end of the phone.

"I'm at the station, they're gonna throw me in if someone doesn't come get me. If step douche finds out..."

Max simply terminated the call. She would've given Chloe an affirmative, but sometimes a girl has got to manufacture her own suspense. The brunette tossed her phone onto her bed and rose from her chair. She swapped her short-shorts for a pair of jeans and slipped a gray hoodie over her nightshirt. With a quick hair check; Max left the dorms.

Luckily for Max, the police station wasn't that far a walk from Blackwell. On the negative side, the walk over there hadn't been pleasant.

_'Odd that there's so many people out this late... or early.'_

The photographer reached the doors of the precinct, she walked inside, dragging her feet as she did so. Max paced up to the main reception desk, the same cop from the diner sat behind it.

The dark-skinned man looked up, "Max Caulfield? Hey, I remember you from the diner."

"Yeah, Chloe's in trouble?"

"Heh, yeap, I'll let her explain it though," The man stood up, "Follow me, she's in the staging area back here."

The cop led Max to a decent sized waiting area beyond reception. The room was lined with seats, but mostly vacant, all except for one-

"Max! Shit you're here." Chloe said, her face lighting up with excitement. She stepped forward to give Max a hug, only to be hurt fully shot down.

Max's face bestowed the exact opposite, she backed away, "So what happened this time..."

"Ughh, look it was just a minor misunderstanding, no biggie."

The cop cleared his throat, "The misunderstanding being how you started a fight in Taco Bell?"

"What?" Chloe's gaze shifted from the cop to Max, her obviously tired girlfriend trying not to laugh. "That drunk asshole cut in line"

Max tried to remain serious, she palmed her mouth to cover a smirk, this definitely ranked high on the list of stupid stuff Chloe's done, "So you started a fight?"

"She did." The cop cut in, "Y'know I would've actually not brought her in, but this is the third time it's happened."

Max choked on a laugh, _'Oh my lord, third time?' _She quickly composed a plan, as this wasn't the first time Chloe had gotten in trouble with the law. She turned to the cop, and shot him a wink out of Chloe's sight line.

He immediately got the message. The cop swung out his cuffs and approached Chloe, "Sorry Chloe, but you're under arrest."

The punk backed up, "What?! Oh come on, I didn't mean to."

"Should probably tell David about this too." Max added.

Chloe continued to back up, as if she were about to flee, "Max! What the actual fuck?!"

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Chloe continued to babble.

_'There we go.'_

Max tapped the cop's shoulder, "I think we've tortured her enough."

"Huh?" Realization hit Chloe, "Oh, come, on." She immediately gave Max the finger.

"Look I'll tell you what: Max you're a good kid, if you can keep her out of trouble; I'll let this one slide. With a little bit of community service." The cop proposed.

Max wasn't entirely bent on the idea of Chloe staying out of trouble, but she had to be a good girlfriend at some point today, "I can try."

Chloe merely crossed her arms and huffed, "Whatever."

"I got more pressing matters to get to, you ladies are free to go." With that the cop walked off. Chloe immediately glared at Max who, finally started to laugh.

"Y-You started a fight in Taco Bell..."

"Yeah, thanks for having my back there dude." The aqua-haired teen spat.

"I could just rewind and make it worse y'know. What're you even doing up at this time?"

Deep down, Max knew the answer to that.

"I was hungry. Case closed."

The brunette chuckled, "Fine, let's go." She outstretched her hand, Chloe took it, although with some hesitancy.

"I was gonna kiss you for coming down here to save me, but now I'm not so sure."

Max chortled at Chloe's immaturity, "And you call me, a dork." To emphasize her point; she gave Chloe a smooth kiss on the cheek, "You're welcome."

...

"Dork."


End file.
